Lusamine (Adventures)
Lusamine is a character from Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Lusamine has long blonde hair, like her daughter Lillie, with silver streaks and green eyes. She wears a white dress with a diamond badge on it, black and white leggings, and boots of the same color, with green soles. Her boots have a medium-height yellow heel to them. Personality Lusamine values beauty in life, and abhors anything that could spoil that beauty. She is also interested in Ultra Beasts, and devised a plan to summon them into the world. In truth, Lusamine is deeply troubled, ever since her husband went missing. She felt that he abandoned her and her children, as he didn't like the direction of the Aether Foundation company that Lusamine and Faba were taking to. With her plan completed, Lusamine declared herself as the mother of all Ultra Beasts, and fused with Nihilego to turn the pain she was feeling into a positive emotion. Biography A long time ago, Lusamine's husband abandoned her and her children. It made Lusamine very sad, thinking her husband didn't care for them or the Aether Foundation, as he blamed her and Faba for running the organization for their own needs. Despite the tragedy, Lusamine told Faba not to worry about her, as she'd endure.USUM006 As it turned out, Lusamine's husband suffered from amnesia, and cared deeply for his family, despite not being able to remember where they were located.USUM007 At some point, Lusamine learned about the existence of the Ultra Beasts. Their mystery amazed Lusamine, who wanted to create a paradise in only which she and the Ultra Beasts could exist.S&M019: Truth and the Mastermind Behind Team Skull To achieve that, she had two Cosmog that could conjure portals to that world, and a Type: Null to control them, preventing them from being chaotic. Despite Gladion taking Type: Null and Lillie running away with one of the Cosmog, Nebby, Lusamine still pursued her plans with the other Cosmog.S&M022 Despite his mother's antagonism, Gladion tried to spoil her plans in secret, so nobody would find out his mother was an enemy to the Alola region.S&M023 Lusamine was digusted by Lillie's clothes, claiming that she does not want any "ugliness" to threaten her beauty. She forced Lillie to wear new clothes, and reminded Lillie not to embarrass her.S&M014: Flash and Cosmog's Secret Sun & Moon arc Lusamine went to inspect her employees with her Pokémon, pleased that they were making a new commercial for Aether Foundation by involving the visitors.S&M013: Unleashing the Incredible Z-Move Eventually, she handed the control of the Ultra Beasts to Guzma, her subordinate, to battle against the Trial Captains at Po Town. Six months after the invasion of the Ultra Beasts, Lusamine succeeded in her goal to create a paradise for Ultra Beasts.S&M025 Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc The Ultra Beast, Nihilego, which had taken Guzma away, was captured by Lusamine. Guzma watched as Lusamine tried to even fuse herself with Nihilego, who was atop of her. Guzma had no feelings about that, though he witnessed that Lusamine even changed her appearance for a bit, when Nihilego took possession of her, and made him wonder if Lusamine could be reverted back to a human.USUM005 Lusamine was amused by the Ultra Beasts on Poni Island, seeing how mighty and powerful they were, yet their loyalty to her has remained.USUM001 She was visited by a man, who gave her a crate of special Poké Balls that could capture Ultra Beasts, called Beast Balls. He reminded her it could capture the Ultra Beast instantly, but wondered why she needed a hundred of them. Lusamine explained the target she wanted to acquire was no ordinary Ultra Beast, which is worshiped by the people of Ultra Megalopolis. In fact, she wanted to capture the Blinding One, called Necrozma, to fulfill her dream of an Ultra Beast paradise.USUM003 Phyco came out of an Ultra Wormhole, and met up with Lusamine, who was expecting him. Phyco apologized for being late, as he had to take Naganadel, instead of Lunala, who was taken away by two children. Lusamine thought Naganadel was beautiful, and tried to touch it, but Phyco warned its pins were poisonous. Lusamine thought it was a Poison-type Pokémon, and sent her entire Pokémon team to fight it, demonstrating Phyco how to weaken the Pokémon and catch it. Phyco was interested in what she was doing, and saw as Lusamine took the Beast Ball and caught Naganadel. Phyco was amused, but panicked, as he had no Ultra Beasts left to go back home. Lusamine had thought of that, and sent Naganadel, who obeyed her commands, and had an idea how to get the Beast Balls to the Ultra Megalopolis. Before they went to the city, Lusamine, Phyco and the Aether Foundation Employees went to Nagandel's homeworld, and eventually came to Ultra Megalopolis. Phyco greeted Zossie and Soliera, his team mates, and introduced the president of the Aether Foundation, Lusamine. Sun heard him, and thinking she was the one that ordered Faba to take her great-grandfather's island, accused her of that criminal act. While Moon tried to calm him down, Lusamine stopped, asking if she took something away. She started to cry, thinking she has been robbed off something. In that, she sent the tentacled Ultra Beast, and extending her hands, she wanted of her "child" to become one with her. Thus, Lusamine fused with this Ultra Beast, much to Sun and Moon's horror.USUM004 Lusamine fused with the Ultra Beast, Nihilego, which shocked everyone. Lusamine, however, felt much better than she looked, as Nihilego's venom reverted her negative emotions into positive ones. Being neither human nor Ultra Beast, Lusamine declared herself as the mother of all the Ultra Beasts, and intended on capturing Necrozma, too. Phyco reminded her about the deal they had made, but Lusamine distrusted them, thinking they'd end up releasing Necrozma. She threw a Beast Ball at Necrozma, who fused with Lunala. To do something, Sun captured the Ultra Beast Stakataka, and had it attack Lusamine. While the rest wondered of the consequences of hurting Lusamine and Nihilego fused together. However, Lusamine was sad that an Ultra Beast hurt her as a mother, and unleashed all other Ultra Beasts to attack Stakataka, named Lei. As Sun and Moon's Pokémon fought away Lusamine's Ultra Beasts, Moon prepared a Beast Ball to catch Nihilego fused with Lusamine. In the end, however, Moon decided she could not do that, fearing of the consequences of what could happen to Lusamine. Moon feared what'd happen to Lusamine if she took the shot, but Soliera reminded her it wasn't safe leaving her fused, either. Since the Blinding One flew towards the top of the tower, Lusamine called upon her Ultra Beasts to follow her, as she went towards Necrozma. There, Lusamine fought the Blinding One, who defeated all of her Pokémon. It made her wonder why didn't Necrozma obey her, since she named herself as the mother of all Ultra Beasts. Necrozma fired an attack, which wounded Lusamine, so Moon shot an arrow with a Beast Ball towards Lusamine. A flash in the Ultra Space warped Lusamine to Mount Lanakila. Sun and Lillie found Lusamine in snow, who woke up. Seeing Lillie dressed in different clothes, Lusamine became angry at her, calling her hideous. Despite this, Lillie showed a pendant, with a picture of herself, Lusamine and Gladion. She told that she got this from Mina, who obtained it from a man, who wished to find this family, though he suffered from amnesia. Lusamine took the pendant, and came to her senses. Lillie asked of her to join her to find her father, to which Lusamine screamed, and revered to her original form. Lusamine quickly fainted, so Samson Oak told they needed to take her to the hospital. Sun asked Zygarde whether it would help out, but noticed its focus was on Necrozma. Lusamine was still unconscious. To save her, Lillie went with Sina and Dexio to the elevator, leaving Samson Oak and Sun to deal with Necrozma. However, they were getting shot by poisonous arrows; Lillie saw Plumeria, dressed as Moon, and believed it to be the latter. Lillie assumed Moon thought Lusamine was still a threat and yelled at her, asking not to shoot Lusamine.USUM008 Several months after the Ultra Beasts threat had passed, Lusamine still had not recovered from Nihilego's poison. While Moon was moving in to the region to heal her, Lillie was planning to go with Professor Burnet to Kanto to talk to Bill, who had an experience being fused with a Pokémon, to learn more about this phenomenon.USUM012 Pokémon In rotation Befriended See also *Lusamine (anime) *Lusamine (Masters trailer) References Category:Female characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Aether Foundation Category:Trainers with Ultra Beasts